


You Can't Risk Falling Off Your Throne.

by ellisinprogress1



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen, Protective Brittany, Quinn Fabray Needs a Hug, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellisinprogress1/pseuds/ellisinprogress1
Summary: Unholy trinity sleepover. Background Faberry, supportive Britt, and fluffy Brittana.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray & Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray & Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	You Can't Risk Falling Off Your Throne.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "little miss perfect"

Santana is hunched over on the floor, her hair is falling down her back, she keeps shaking her head to get it out of her face, Brittany smiles every time she does. She's painting her toenails bright red. Quinn is just beside her, leaning back on her hands, her legs stretched out, her toenails are bright red as well. Santana has just finished them, and she's instructed Quinn not to move so that they can dry.

Brittany stands up. "I'm getting food." She says. "Do you want anything?"  
Santana looks up from her nails, "yeah, just get me whatever you're having." Brittany smiles, she likes matching snacks with Santana.  
The two of them look to Quinn, who hasn't said anything regarding the food. They discover that this is because Quinn is lying with her head tilted back on her shoulders, apparently asleep. Brittany goes to get food anyway and comes back with two bowls of dip and enough chips and carrot sticks for all three of them, just incase Quinn does wake up, and wants them.

Santana reaches for a chip, finished painting her nails. "Do you want your toes done to match?" She asks Brittany, who positively beams at the chance to match.  
"Is Quinn okay?" Brittany whispers the question because she isn't sure whether or not Quinn is asleep. Santana caps the nail polish and shakes her head. "I don't know, Britt."  
Brittany pulls her knees up to her chest and rests her chin on them, wiggling her toes to make the reflections from the light bounce off the bright shiny red. "We should help her."  
Santana smiles at Britt, impressed by how big her heart is. Only a little embarrassed that helping their friend hadn't crossed her mind until now. It doesn't show on her face.  
"She'll tell us when she's ready." She says. Brittany just nods and asks if they want to watch a movie.

Santana looks in the stack of DVDs Britt pointed out to her, while Brittany goes to get more chips, one bowl this time since no one wanted more but her.  
"You only have Disney movies." Santana says, not really complaining, when Brittany comes back in the room. Brittany just shrugs. "They're the best ones." She says, like it's final.  
Santana hands her a movie, it's Inside Out, Santana tries (and fails) to hide how excited she is to watch it, and, after consulting Quinn -to which they get a sleepy "mhm"- ,they settle down to watch the movie.  
Brittany is sat right in front of the screen, Quinn, asleep again, has her head in her lap, with Santana on the other side of her.  
The chip bowl is in front of her, frequented by Santana. ("You said you didn't want any!" "I wasn't hungry then, Britt, I am now")

Brittany gasps softly. "Are you crying at Inside Out?" Brittany looks at Santana, whose eyes are locked on the screen (and are definitely filled with tears.)  
"No."  
Brittany stifles a laugh, looking back at the screen. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Santana stubbornly wiping away a tear.

With the movie finished, and both Quinn and Santana lying on Brittany, she finishes the bowl of chips uninterrupted.  
She rubs Santana's back to wake her. "Do you wanna go to bed?"  
Quinn,who up until now was practically dead to the world, walks over to the bed and immediately gets under the covers, falling asleep almost the second her head hits the pillow.

Santana and Brittany both brush their teeth, both too tired to say anything until Britt asks, "do you want pyjamas?" She sees Santana glance at her overnight bag, and is sure that there's a pair in there.  
"Yeah" Santana says, and Britt hands her a pair, a dumb smile on her face because Santana only said that so that she could get to wear Brittany's shirt. This makes Britt smile the whole time they're getting changed and while they're getting into bed and while they're falling asleep.

The room is dark and sleep-warm when Brittany wakes up. The light coming from the window is blue and barely there. Santana has her arms wrapped tight around Britt's waist, like she's holding on for dear life. Quinn is sitting up in bed, fiddling her fingers around themselves.  
"Are you okay?" Brittany tried to make her voice gentle, but it still came out too loud in the quiet of the room.  
Quinn jumps a bit, not realising that anyone else was awake. "Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"What about?" Brittany asks, her voice is more gentle now that there's a little bit of noise.  
Quinn picks at her fingers, she won't meet Brittany's eyes, and Brittany feels bad, like she's done something wrong. Whenever Brittany is sad, she likes to talk to someone to feel better, maybe Quinn doesn't work like that. Or maybe she does because finally she says, "I think I'm gay."  
It came out as a whisper, so that the room isn't too loud to wake up Santana.

"It's okay, Santana and I are gay." It comes out as a whisper as well, but this time it's so that the words hit Quinn's ears gently. It doesn't matter that the words were quiet, Quinn still shakes her head.  
"It's not okay for me." She says. "Not in my house."

Brittany can hear the fear poking around the edges of Quinn's words.

"How did you know?"  
Quinn looks at Brittany, grateful for the slight change in subject. It's a lot less painful, but a lot more difficult to answer. "I think I'm in love with Rachel." The words are whispered again, this time to make them less real.  
Brittany doesn't know what to say. Or what to think, or what to feel. All she has in her head are questions. Questions like "why?" And "when?" And "how?". But she looks at Quinn and can see the tears falling down her face and she doesn't ask any of the questions. Instead she says, "Go back to sleep, Quinn. We can talk about it in the morning."  
Even though Quinn nods as she lies back down, Britt knows that they won't talk about this in the morning. It'll just become another one of the many things filed away in her brain, to think and think and think about.  
She knows this. But it's nice to believe that it'll be talked about and solved in the morning.

She settles back down, Santana's arms still gripped around her back, a little warm spot where her breathing is. One of her arms is draped over Quinn.  
Quinn doesn't complain, Brittany thinks she might be asleep. Or she might not be. Either way, Brittany can see the blue light gently lying on her arms as she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
